


Gentle Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark have a tiny *tif* one gentle night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Night

## Gentle Night

by j.k.b.

[]()

* * *

Lex rolled over and wrapped his arm around Clark's waist. The crimson satin sheets rustled gently under the weight of their naked bodies. Lex watched as Clark's chest slowly rose then fell with each breath he took, trying to match his own with his lover's. The room was drenched with tiny candles whose flames looked like floating diamonds in the wind. In the far corner a tiny censor burned fresh jasmine, which sweetly coated the air. The Luthor mansion had been deserted earlier in the day by Lex's orders. They were the only two souls within the walls. 

"Do you think anybody saw you tonight?" asked Lex gliding his hand over Clark's bare chest. 

"I dunno." He replied. 

Lex sat up, "Clark this is serious. Somebody could have followed you here. My father's spies could be anywhere." 

Clark grabbed Lex's hand. "It's no big deal Lex, I'm sure nobody knows." 

Lex quickly turned and jumped out of bed and headed to the window leaving behind a pool of imported crimson upon the manor floor. The cool nighttime air wafted in the room as Lex pushed the window slightly open. He eyed the manor's perimeter looking for odd shapes moving in the bushes. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to be more careful." 

Clark pulled the sheets closer around his body. "C'mon Lex why do you have to be so paranoid?" 

"Need I remind you of the importance of our little secret? The wealthy son of an even wealthier corporate tycoon with Smalleville's favorite farm boy." 

In a flash Clark happened upon Lex, turned him around and locked his arms within his own superhuman hands. Lex watched the crimson sheet that once hid Clark's nakedness now slowly drift to the ground. "I'm not a child Lex," he replied. 

Lex's body shook under the tight grip of Clark's grip causing his body to slightly dip toward the floor. "Clark you're hurting me." 

In another flash Lex was free and suddenly upon the bed once again. Another flash and Clark had retrieved the sheet and wrapped it around his waist, then stood in front of Lex. 

"I'm sorry Lex," Clark said as he reached his hand toward Lex's shoulder. Lex violently grabbed Clark's hand. He saw the surprise and terror in Clark's eyes. Lex brought Clark's hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. "I know," he answered back. 

Clark knelt down. Lex felt the crimson sheet brush up against his naked feet. He held on to Clark's hand but rested it on his knee. "I shouldn't have said those words. I'm the one who should be sorry." 

"But I know how important it is to keep up appearances around here. That's why it's called Smallville." 

"I know you hate that we can't let on that we're together but we both know it's for our own safety and for the safety of those we care about. Clark, we both have powerful enemies." 

Clark bowed his head. "Like the father of my own lover." 

Lex reached out with his free hand and placed it on Clark's head. He played with his hair while tenderly massaging the boy's head. "I can't imagine what somebody like you feels about that." 

Clark looked up, "What do mean Lex?" 

"The Kent's have provided you with a nuclear family. Growing up you had a loving mother and a loving father. You must be disappointed in me." 

Clark touched Lex's thigh, grasping the thick muscle between his hands and massaged the tension away. "I'll never be disappointed in you Lex. I can't blame you for Lionel's mistakes." 

Lex noticed the room's billowing fragrance had stopped. He picked up Clark's hand and kissed it once more before standing up and heading toward the censor. He opened the top and dropped in some more fresh jasmine. A huge waft of purplish-gray smoke gushed forth. Lex closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Fresh jasmine always calms me down." He put the censor's top back on again and turned toward Clark. "I love, I do, but this has to say between us, for now." 

Clark stood up and walked toward Lex. When he got within reaching distance he gently tugged at the crimson sheet and watched it fall to the ground. "This?" He asked. 

Lex ushered forth and grabbed Clark around the waist. "No, this." Lex leaned in kissed Clark deeply, loving biting his bottom lip. In a flash they were both back on the bed. Clark straddled Lex pinning his arms to the bed. Clark lowered himself onto Lex's chest and licked his neck working his way up to Lex's ears. "I love you too." He whispered 


End file.
